Inuyasha has a sister?
by Blondie hanyou
Summary: A few years after Inuyasha runs away his half sister is born. Her father leaves and doesn't come back leaving her in fluffy's care. When she's 11 she gets to meet inuyasha but she has a fight with fluffy, and gets his hand through her stomach. R


Inuyasha has a sister?

Kitty: I am very sorry to say that I am not doing a random disclaimer today. All I will say is that I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did. And that this is my first one-shot, and it is the first in the series. And the characters are a bit OOC.

"Sesshomaru, you have a new baby sister." Said said his father. "What's her name?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Her name is Yori." "Is she a half breed like Inuyasha father?"Asked Sesshomaru. "No, She's full youkai, like you. That is why I'm counting on you to train her, and treat her like your own pup." "Alright father." At the end of the day, his father left, and the next day, he didn't come back. Or the next, Or the next. Sesshomaru came to realize that his father wasn't coming back. He started to wish that Inuyasha hadn't run away.

A few months before Kagome finds Inuyasha pinned to the tree, Yori is about 9

"Big brother?" "Yes Yori?" "Where are you going? I want to come with you." "You can't come with me Yori. Just stay here with Jaken." "Fine. Oh Jaaaakeeen!" "Yes Mistress?" "I want you to Dress up in my dolls' clothes!" "But why? You've never asked anything like that before!" "The village people say girls get to this age where they like to dress things up. So I want you to dress up!" "Bu-oh, fine."

Two years after Kagome rescues Inuyasha from the tree

Yori's POV

My name is Yori Taisho. I live with my brother, Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. I live with him as his heir, since another supposed older brother ran away before I was born. Big brother says he was a half breed, and that I should not care. But every day I always wish to meet him more and more. Sesshomaru speaks of a sword called Tetsuiga, forged from our father's fang. He speaks of the brother who I long to meet, who he says he hates. He speaks of the Tetsuiga and the half breed brother who is in posession of it. I have grown to hate that word. _Tetsuiga_. And the words _half breed_. I have taught my brother to be a bit more compassionate towards humans. He has rescued a little girl by the name of Rin, who I have come to hate. After meeting her I became more cold hearted somehow. Maybe it is because of her passion to _play_. What is that word? I don't belive i've done it before. Is it an action? It must be. But Big brother never taught me to do such a thing. He only taught me how to fight, and to be proper. He never taught me any of this _play_.

When I hear my brother talking about this half breed brother of mine, I leave the room. How I hate my brother. He has never shown me any love. What am I speaking of now? Where have I heard that word before? I think I remember saying it when I was little, but I was ignored.

_Flashback_

_"I love you big brother. Will you please pick me up? Please don't ignore me. Big brother? Big brother!" "Don't yell Yori, it is not ladylike." "Big brother?" "Yes, Yori?" "I hate you." "What?" "Why are you looking at me like that? Big brothe-" _I screamed. He had hit me.

_End flashback_

Hate, that is the same day I found the word hate. The day I Became cold hearted. Not because of the annoying brat, but because of my brother! He taught me the word hate. I hate my brother, but he is still in charge. When he says jump, I say how high? The only thing I ever came to love was a male necko youkai which I named Yo. Cultivating. He is the only thing that ever loved me. I shall run away. I shall only bring Yo.

End POV

"Yori." "Yes, Big brother?" "Come with me." "Yes Big brother." Yori followed Sesshomaru and Rin. Yori scowled at her. "_That little brat should have stayed dead._" She thought. Sesshomaru led them to Ah and Un. He, Rin and Jaken got on, and Yo transformed. Ah and Un took off, as did Yo, and they flew for a while, then they went down and landed. They all got off their rides and Yo transformed back. Yori picked him up and pat him on the head. They walked for a while and then they stopped to rest.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" "I smell Sesshomaru. And that little brat and that toad thing. And I smell something else. I don't know what it is but I can't wait to find out." Inuyasha sped off towards Sesshomaru's scent. "What do you think he wants?" "Tetsueiga you bitch! Where the hell have you been?" "Sorry, I just wasn't thinking at the moment." "You weren't thinking? Isn't that a surprising answer.

Back with Sesshomaru, Rin , Jaken and Yori

"What are we here for Big brother?" "We are here so you can meet your pitiful half breed brother." Yori turned her hand into a fist at the word half breed. "Why have you now decided to let me meet him?" "Because I thought you would like to meet him before he dies." "Wh-wha?" "Yes, that is what I expected from you." "But why kill him?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. Then Inuyasha appeared.

Sesshomaru stood quiet, and as usual, his face expressionless. Yori stood beside him. Her face was the same, an expressionless stare. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" "I don't want anything. Go on Yori." Yori walked forward, still holding Yo. She looked at Miroku, to Inuyasha, to Miroku, back to Inuyasha, not knowing who her brother was. "Which one of you fine young gentlemen is Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stepped forward. "That would be me." Yori took a step forward, Inuyasha took a step back. This went on until Inuyasha was backed up against a tree, and Yori put her face up to his. "Wh-what are you doing?" Said Inuyasha. Yori then smiled and hugged him. "Brother Inuyasha, I've waited to meet you for so long!" "BROTHER?" Yelled Inuyasha. "BROTHER?" Shouted Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "Inuyasha, you never told us that you had a sister." Said Kagome. "I never even knew I had a sister!" Said Inuyasha. "I am Yori Taisho. You ran away before I was born, so you never knew me." "That's enough Yori, let's go." Said Sesshomaru. "No."

"What?" Jaken looked shocked, and Rin looked surprised. Nobody had ever said no to him besides his father and Inuyasha. "I said no. I'm not going with you." "You are coming with me Yori." "No, I'm not. I'm staying with my brother and his mate. "She's not my mate!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Shut up!" Yelled Yori. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and started dragging her. "No! Don't-Quit it-Stop-LET GO OF ME YOU JACKASS!" She successfully pulled out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Said Yori. Everybody could tell that she was majorly pissed at him. "Yo! Transform!" she yelled. Yo transformed and stood in front of her. "You will never tell me what to do ever again you creton! I am now going to do what i've always wanted to do. To you and to somebody else." Yori ran over to Rin and picked her up by the collar of her Kimono. "I hate you." Said Yori. She then put Rin down, but holding onto her wrist, Yori Raked her claws down Rin's arm, leaving long deep and painful gashes. With that Sesshomaru looked angry and without using poison raked his claws across her face. She then raked her claws across his face as well and turned around. he then not knowing if it would heal, but knowing it would hurt her, he lodged his hand through her back, and out her stomach.

Everybody looked on in horror at what they saw before them: Yori's shocked expression, and Sesshomaru's angry one. Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of her back and she fell, seemingly almost dead. Sesshomaru stood there, then looked down at what he had done in his fit of rage. Then his angry expression turned into a shocked one. He fell to his knees with his face in his hands, leaning over Yori. She managed to turn her head to look at her brother. "Don't do that Big brother, it makes you look weak." Everybody looked from Sesshomaru to Yori. Sesshomaru took his hands away from his face and and looked softly at Yori. Yori looked in his eyes and he gave her a look that said "Please forgive me." As if reading his mind, she responded. "I forgive you big brother. But I guess I don't blame you. You like Rin and I don't. It's only natural that you'd try to kill me or at least put me through more pain than I put her through. Now you can either finish me off, or take me home." Then she passed out.

Sesshomaru Didn't want his sister to be miserable, so he picked her up and carried her over to Inuyasha and handed her to him. "I don't want her to be miserable half breed. That is why I want you to take care of her and treat her like your own pup." "Alright." Said Inuyasha. "Don't make the same mistake I did half breed, or you will regret it." Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken climbed back on Ah and Un and flew off.

"Now what are we going to do?" "We're going to Kaede's village to see what we can do about your sister." Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, and Yo jumped on top of Yori and covered the hole in her stomach with his body. Sango, Miroku and Shippo got on Kilala and they all headed towards Kaede's village.

==I would end this right now and make a two shot, but I've been lazy with updating so it's staying a one shot.== At Kaede's village

"And Sesshomaru got mad at her for scratching the little girl so bad, so he scraped his claws across her face, so she did it to him, then he went into a fit of rage and lodged his hand right through her!" Said Kagome. "I see." Said Kaede. "Ye will have to stay here for a while to wait for her to heal." Just then Inuyasha came in. "How's she doing?" he asked. It was very clear that he cared for his new-found half sister. "She's doing fine." Said Kagome. Inuyasha bent down and stroked Yori's hair. She opened her eyes and his worried look softened. "Hello." She said weakly. "Hi." said Inuyasha. "How are you doing?" "Besides the gaping hole in my stomach i'm fine." She said with a weak smile. Kagome smiled at the scene in front of her. Yori sat up, and winced, she pulled Inuyasha into a gentle hug and nuzzled his neck and made a sound in her throat that sounded like purring. Kagome started to giggle. "What's so funny, wench?" Said Yori and Inuyasha at the same time. "It's just so adorable. You two bonding. It's cuter than kittens!" Yori and Inuyasha rolled their eyes."Yori?" "Yes Big brother?" Inuyasha smiled. "Do you want to come meet everybody?" "Alright, that would be nice." Yori got up. "you're not going outside with that outfit on." Said Kagome. "Why?" Asked Yori. "Because there'sa big hole in the front and in the back. Yori looked down, and there it was, a big gaping hole in her Kimono, exposing her bandaged stomach. "Oh." She said. "Here." Kagome gave her a change of clothes from her backpack. "These should fit."

Yori came out of the room with a pair of bellbottom jeans on and a blue and white striped Button up shirt. She was only a bit shorter than Kagome because she was very tall for her age, so she fit perfectly in Kagome's clothes. "Thanks wench, I appreciate it." "Stop calling me wench! it's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" "Sorry Kagome." Kagome stepped forward and undid the very top and very bottom buttons on the shirt, so the shirt showed just below the bandages on the bottom and some cleavage on the top ( Demon females develop faster). Inuyasha saw her and had to admit that she did look very ==and I mean _very_ == good. Miroku went over to her and grabbed her hands. "Yori?" "What do you want monk?" "Would you consider bearing my children?" Yori looked shocked because she did like him a lot but she was only almost twelve. "Well...um..I uh..." Miroku looked hopeful and she could tell that he was actually serious. "Give it a couple years hun. Then I'll think about it when I'm fifteen." "Oh no you won't!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Oh yeah I will! I will think about considering whatever I want!" "I am your older brother, and I said no!" "Well i'm full youkai and if you try that athourity stunt again i'll break your neck!" At that, Inuyasha shut up. He knew he didn't stand a chance against his full youkai sister. "So, as I was saying hun, I'll think about considering it when I'm fourteen or fifteen." Miroku walked away, looking triumphant. Kagome walked over to Yori and whispered in her ear. "Were you serious?" "Yes, of corse I was serious! You think I would've called him hun?" "No, not really."

As the weeks passed by, Yori became fast friends with Kagome and Sango. She was frequently groped by Miroku, but she didn't really mind. The first time he groped her, she looked surprised, but then realized that Miroku did it because he liked her, so she gave him a kiss on the cheek. And she was the first. Whenever they got into a battle, Yori was a great help. Sesshomaru had taught her poison claws, and Inuyasha was still teaching her blades of blood. Yori became more like Inuyasha, but she wasn't as much of a jackass. She had just developed his foul mouth. She was very calm in battle, and was very skilled at attacking and dodging at just the right moment, just like Sesshomaru. Sometimes she acted so much like him she scared even herself.

One day they were in a fight with a snake demon. "Blades of blood! damn, I missed." "It's okay Yori, you just need more practice!" Said Inuyasha while using blades of blood. Kilala and Yo attacked together while Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Yori and Inuyasha attacked at the same time, all killing the demon. "Damn, that was harder than usual!" said Inuyasha. "I know. They're usually weaklings." Said Yori. They high fived and sat down to rest. "I know who wants Ramen!" Said Kagome. "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Said Inuyasha and Yori at the same time. They all sat down and ate lunch, then Yori and inuyasha went off to practice Blades of blood.

That night, Yori slept in a tree with Inuyasha. Then in the morning, she woke him up by tugging on his ear. "Wake up big brother! It's morning!" "W-wha? What happened?" "You are sleeping when you're supposed to be awake." "That made no sense." "I know. And you know what?" She said smiling. "What?" Said Inuyasha, starting to smile. "I love you big brother. Will you pick me up?" "Sure." Said Inuyasha. They both jumped out of the tree and Inuyasha picked Yori up bridal style. "Thank you big brother." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as everybody else got up. "Isn't that cute!" Said Kagome. "What? All we're doing is bonding. I don't see what's cute about it." Said Yori. "It's just that seeing you two like that is just too cute." Said Kagome. "Okay...well, I'm just gonna get down now..."

It was a few days before Yori turned twelve, and everybody was debating about what to do. Everyone had ideas, but none of them seemed good. "I know!" Said Kagome. "Why don't I bring her to the modern era for her birthday, take her shopping, and you guys set up a party here, and then i'll bring her back here and we'll have a party!" "That's a great idea!" Said Sango.

Yori's birthday, at Kaede's village

"Yori?" "Yeah?" "You know how you told us that todat you're turning twelve?" "Yeah..." "Well, I'm taking you somewhere today." "Okay, where are we going?" "You'll see." Kagome led Yori to the well. "Now grab my hand and we'll jump in." "Okay...but I don't see how this will take us any where." They jumped in and suddenly they were surrounded by a blue light. "Woah, this is too weird." Said Yori. Then the blue light surrounding them dissappeared, and Yori looked up, and she didn't see sky. "What happened to the sky, Kagome-chan?" "Just get out of the well and you'll see." Yori climbed out of the well, and they were in a rather small wooden building. Yori found the door and walked outside, folloewd by Kagome. "Well, what do you think?" Said Kagome. "It's...strange." Kagome led Yori into her house. "Mom, I'm home!" Mrs. Higurashi came into the room to see her daughter, but she also saw a strange girl. "Who's this dear?" "This is Yori. She's Inuyasha's sister." "Kagome?" "Yeah mom?" "today is a school day. I think you ought to get to school." "Alright, but I'm bringing Yori." "Alright dear. Have fun you two!" Kagome Put a hat over Yori's ears (Because I want her to have ears), and they ran off.

Kagome and Yori arrived early and Yori bumped right into Hojo. "Hey! Watch it!" she said. "I'm sorry." Said Hojo. Then he saw Kagome. "Hi Kagome! I got you some cough drops for your cough." "_Finally, something normal!_ Thanks a lot Hojo." Said Kagome in a little bit of a raspy voice. "Who's your friend?" Said Hojo. "My name Is Yori." She said in an irritable voice. "That's a nice name. I'm Hojo." Said Hojo. "Ask me if I care." "She isn't much of a people person" Said Kagome quickly. "Ooh, what's that?" Said Yori as she bent over to pick up a coin. When she bent over it showed a lot of cleavage, and Hojo was looking at her and blushing. When she stood up, she noticed Hojo still looking a few inches below her chin. "You see something you like down there buddy?" "Wha? Uh...no!" Said Hojo. Once he thought she was looking away Hojo started looking down south again. Yori saw this and turned beet red. "You letcher!" She yelled while slapping Hojo across the face. Hojo ran inside. "Strange, Hojo was never a letcher." Said Kagome. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Said Yori as she walked towards the school.

In the classroom, Yori stood at the front of the class. "My name Is Yori Taisho. I am t-" Kagome gave her a look that said, "Say you're fifteen!" "Fifteen years old today."The teacher stepped in. "Any questions?" Everybody raised their hands. "Yes, you, with the short hair!" "Yeah, um, why do you wear that hat?" "Because I like it." Said Yori. Another girl raised her hand. "Yeah?" Said Yori. "Why is your hair silver?" She asked. "Yeah! And why do you have claws?" Said a boy. "Okay, thank you for telling us about yourself!" Said the teacher. Yori went and sat down next to Kagome, Wrote something on a peice of paper, and passed it to her. Kagome took it and read it. _Please tell me this is the last class of the day. My head hurts! I want to go home and see Big brother. I miss him already. My stomach is killing me too. When is that damn hole going to close up? I can't stand these bandages. _Kagome wrote a note on the back and pased it to Yori. She took it and read it. _Yes, it's the last class of the day. I'll check on your stomach after school, and we'll go out for supper. You can see Inuyasha at the end of the day. I know you can't stand to part with him for one minute, but you'll last a couple more hours. P.s. Are you going to go out with Miroku? It looks like you like him. _Yori wrote something on another peice of paper and passed it back to Kagome. She took it and read it. _Good, I can't wait to leave here. It's like Sesshomaru's castle, only smaller. What's goung out? Is it like mating? You're confusing me. I guess I can last a couple more hours. And yes, I am very taken with Miroku. Do you like my brother? You seem taken wth him. _The teacher walked up to Yori and took both peices of paper. "It looks like you have something to share with the class." She said. She read everything in order to the rest of the class. Everybody looked At Yori. Yori Sunk low in her seat, she was very mortified.

At the end of the day, as Yori and Kagome were walking in the halls, one of the girls grabbed Yori's arm. "Is it true you have a hole going through your stomach?" She asked. She looked worried. "Yeah...so?" "What happened?" "I...don't want to talk about it." She pulled from the girl's grasp, and ran out of the school, only to be surrounded by punks. "Okay, what is with these people?" She asked Kagome. "Hey, we heard about some girl who has a hole in her stomach. do you know her?" "I am her you numbskulls." "Can we see the hole?" "Sure, Why not?" She started to undo her shirt, when kagome whispered, "Only do it halfway!" So Yori only did it halfway. she undid the bandages, and sure enough, there was a hole in her stomach, almost healed. "Cool!" "Um...yeah. Okay." Yori redid the bandages and her shirt. then the kids left, and she and Kagome went back to the house.

"Mom?" "Yes Kagome?" "Can we have some money to get something to eat?" "Alright. Here you go. Twenty will do,right?" "Yeah." "Here you go." "Thanks mom." Kagome Got into the car (She has her lisence now because it's two years after Kag Finds Inu so she's like seventeen). They went inside a fast food resturaunt. Yori Got fries and a coke, and Kagome got a burger and fries and a pepsi. "What is this food?" "It's good, try it." Yori tried some fries, and she thought they were very good. When they were done, Kagome brought Yori back to the well and they jumped in. when they got to Kaede's hut, Yori opened the door and almost had a heart attack. "SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled. "What the hell?" Yori was scared half to death. When sherealized it was only her friends, she was relived. "Never again." She said. "Never, ever again." They had a nice party after that, and Yori was happy.

Kitty: That was...

Inuyasha: Short.

Kitty: And...uh...

Kagome: sort of lame.

Kitty: will you two shut up?

Inuyasha and Kagome: Fine.

Kitty: Review please, And I just might make a the next episode in the series.


End file.
